Obsessively Neat
by yveltaldarkrai3
Summary: Written for the Overlord Reddit Fanfic Competition Entoma has inherited some strange traits from her creator. What happens when they start to come to light?


**Introducing ****Spider Bites: A series of Entoma one-shots**

Obsessively Neat ,written by FrightfulDisposition

Chapter 1 is for the Overlord Reddit contest. Takes place in an indiscriminate period of time.

* * *

Entoma glanced over at the thing again, then closed her eyes, shuddering in disgust. She couldn't concentrate on the words that the great Lord Ainz was speaking, not with that _thing_. She opened her eyes once more and glanced over, her limbs going rigid.

"_Entoma." _

The whispered voice of her older sister, Yuri Alpha, brought her back to reality, and Entoma was finally able to tear her gaze away from the thing.

That's when Entoma realized that the room was completely silent. Everyone's gaze was fixed on her, mostly confused except for the select few who couldn't show emotions on their faces.

"Entoma, is there something wrong?" Ainz's booming voice sounded even louder in the silence, and Entoma flinched. In order to address her master, she had to turn and face the _thing_.

At times like this, she was grateful to have her mask. With her eyes shut, she turned towards the Overlord, "N-no, Lord Ainz. I am perfectly fine."

"Are my words possibly boring to you, or is listening to me tedious?" The Overlord asked. His voice was firm, yet curious, as if he truly wanted to know _why_.

"No, Lord Ainz! I would never-" Entoma felt embarrassed, nothing like this had ever happened before!

Ainz probed further, "Then why do you keep staring at the back wall?"

Entoma burst into tears, crumpling to the floor in a pile of fabric and talismans, "I don't know!" She wailed, "It just looks so, so disgusting!"

The Floor Guardians looked alarmed at this strange shift of personality in the normally quiet and unobtrusive Pleiade.

"In what way?" Ainz questioned, concern filling his voice as he stepped down from the throne dais.

"Do you not see it? Only one side has a unique pattern, the other side doesn't match up!" Entoma curled into an even tighter ball, shivering with her mask pressed into the floor.

It was true, one side was different than the other, but as Ainz looked up at it, he felt nothing out of the ordinary. His limiter wasn't giving off any warning signs either, meaning that it wasn't producing strong emotions. Looking around at the other denizen's reactions, they didn't show any aversion either.

Ainz blew out a deep sigh, "Everyone except for Entoma, leave. I will continue this meeting when I have this figured out."

"Lord Ainz, may I stay with Entoma, just so I can explain to our fellow sisters exactly what's going on?"

The Overlord stared at Yuri Alpha, who had just spoken with a pained expression on her face.

"Very well." Ainz acquiesced. He kneeled down next to the trembling arachnoid as the Floor Guardians and other Pleiade members filed out. Albedo was last, tears of joy running down her face as she watched Ainz care for one of his subjects.

"Master Source-open." Ainz ordered, the screen popping up over one bony hand. The name 'Entoma Vasilissa Zeta' could clearly be seen on the Pleiades roster, yet nothing was wrong. No status effects, no magical ailments, nothing.

"Entoma, exactly what do you feel when staring at the wall?" He asked.

"I-I feel so unclean Lord Ainz." Entoma whispered, Yuri slowly patting her back, "I just can't get that out of my head, please make it stop."

Ainz felt troubled, nothing like this had ever happened to any of the Denizens of Nazarick before. He would need to visit the library for this, these symptoms sounded familiar, but he couldn't place _where_.

"Yuri, take Entoma back to her quarters and let her rest. In the meantime I will be researching."

"Lord Ainz, please do not trouble yourself, I can do it myself!"

"No Yuri, I appreciate your concern for Entoma, but if something like this happens again I must know how to identify, and ultimately eliminate it. Now you have your orders, go."

Yuri bowed deeply to her benevolent Overlord, then picked up a feebly stirring Entoma.

"Big Sister Yuri, will Lord Ainz be able to heal me?" Entoma asked, her mask grinding uncomfortably against the undead's choker.

"I have firm belief that Lord Ainz will do his best to heal you." Yuri said, shifting Entoma over into a more comfortable position. "Now, get some rest. I'll send Shizu to check on you every so often."

Entoma nodded, and allowed Yuri to place her on the webbing she called a bed. Yuri gave one more glance backwards, before exiting the room. Entoma snuggled deep into the web, admiring the softness and texture of it. She had spun this one well, yet something was wrong… as she stared closely at the fine silk, the feeling of uncleanliness rose up again.

The patterning she had created into this was skewed, it favored one side over another. That could be fixed though, not like it was a giant wall or anything. Entoma hopped down from the bed, and tore the web apart, scattering it across the floor.

That was a mistake. Entoma looked at the messy floor, and rubbed her mandibles together, creating a clacking sound. The burning desire to clean forced her to bend down and gather as much webbing as she could. The problem was that there was no waste disposal container in her room. She had never seen the use for one.

She had to get rid of it somehow though, and she was getting awfully hungry…

* * *

"Entoma, I am coming in." Shizu's monotone preceded her entrance into the arachnoid's room.

"Wait Shizu, don't step-"

Entoma's warning proved to be in vain as the Automaton stepped on the massive web that had been spun across the floor.

"Eee!" Entoma shrieked, "You're going to mess up the patterning! Okay, don't move, I'm going to have to cut you free."

"Entoma, I'm going to have to tell Yuri about this."

"I know, I know... now you can step free."

Shizu stepped backwards to the safety of the doorway, and was able to see exactly what Entoma had done. The room was spotless. Entoma's talismans were arranged symmetrically along a rack and directly across from it lay her skull collection, the bleached white bones polished to a mirror shine.

The web on the floor that Entoma was busy repairing had a perfect square patterning separating each individual strand. To Shizu's enhanced vision, she calculated that each square was 10 inches wide, and 10 inches long.

"Entoma…" Shizu said slowly, "What's going on?"

"I need to repair this web!" Entoma replied urgently, vomiting out more thick strands of webbing which she then pasted over the snipped ends.

"AHH! THIS ISN'T WORKING!" She screeched, taking the entire web, before placing it into her waiting mandibles.

"Entoma… I'm going to tell Yuri. I'll be right back."

"Okay, I'll be here... recreating an hour's worth of work that you just destroyed."

By the time Shizu returned with Yuri, Entoma had barely finished half of the square-patterned webbing.

"Big Sis Yuri, you're glasses are crooked." Entoma's response was automatic.

Yuri complied, pushing her glasses over to one side an infinitesimal amount, "Better?"

"No, here, let me." Entoma raced over, careful not to disturb her meticulously placed webbing, and pushed her big sister's glasses over herself.

It was uncomfortable, but as long as Entoma was okay with it, Yuri guessed that she could live, or… unlive, with the slight discomfort.

"Okay Entoma, how are you feeling right now?" Yuri asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better actually," The arachnoid beamed, "All I've got to do is finish this webbing, and I can finally sleep!"

"That's good to hear." Yuri said carefully, "Do you think you're fit for reporting back to Lord Ainz?"

"... That's a good idea, Big Sis Yuri. I'll go report to Lord Ainz instead of sleeping!"

"Shizu, keep your eye on Entoma. I need to inform our other sisters." Yuri swept out of the room, leaving the automaton standing stiffly in the doorway.

"Shizu, could you remove your eyepatch?"

"Pardon?"

Entoma motioned towards her left eye, "Your face is perfect, but the eyepatch makes me feel uneasy."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just face away from you?" Shizu asked, her hand going up to the hidden eye.

"That'd be fine too, I guess." Entoma stood up and surveyed what she had finished, "It looks perfect, except…" The arachnoid leaned over and brushed her sleeve along a corner, "Dust gets everywhere in here."

Shizu detected no dust, but that's probably because her back was turned. "Does that mean you're finished?" She asked.

"Not in the slightest, but I'm ready to see Lord Ainz." Entoma came up alongside Shizu, their blank faces reflecting each other's gazes before they made their way back out into the throne room. Entoma suppressed a shudder at seeing her sister's asymmetric face.

Entoma felt happy… until she saw the [**Gate**]. The sickening mass of swirling purple made her feel queasy. There was no symmetry, no pattern, just pure vomit in an oval.

Shizu was halfway inside before she noticed the lack of a spider. "Entoma?"

"...yes?" The spider in question had her long sleeves covering the eyes of her mask.

"Are you sure you're up for reporting to Lord Ainz?"

"No."

"Very well. Let us go back to your room." Shizu stepped out of the portal and tactically retreated back to Entoma's dwelling.

"Shizu, how am I going to eat? Even with all that webbing, I still feel hungry." Entoma looked up at her slightly older sister pitifully.

"That's because your webbing has no nutritional value." Shizu said, matter-of-factly, "If you really need to consume sustenance, I can give you one of my-"

"No drinks! They're too messy!"

"Very well. If time allows it, I will make a trip down to the maid's cafeteria."

"I guess that would be okay." Entoma relented, "Bring me back some flesh."

Shizu gave a short nod before facing away from the arachnoid.

"En-Chan! Oh, hey Shizu!" Lupusregina Beta, werewolf of the Pleiades, greeted her two sisters enthusiastically, exiting her own room.

"Lupu." The two sisters said in a monotone unison.

"I just came around to see how you were En-ch… wow, you cleaned up your room~su."

Entoma looked around at the barebones space, "Yeah, it was starting to get a bit messy in here."

Lupusregina looked down at the web strewn across the floor, "And you're making a new bed~su?"

Entoma nodded, most of her attention now focused on trying to separate two stuck together bits of webbing.

"Lupu, you've heard about Entoma's problem, right?" Shizu asked, stepping closer to her older sister.

"Yuri told us, yes~su. Why? Has she gotten worse?"

"Negative. Entoma has been acting relatively normal, however when encountering the [**Gate**] leading to the other floors-"

Shizu explained what had transpired, Lupus nodding every so often to show that she was listening.

"She can't stand asymmetrical objects, and she doesn't like messes." Shizu finished, explaining what she had picked up on.

"Hm… have you tried forcing her through the [**Gate**]?" Lupus asked, her eyes drawn back towards Entoma who was busy expelling thread out from under her mask.

"I saw no reason to cause her any more stress." Shizu replied, "This is a sickness, not a mental issue."

"What if it is though? Hey Entoma, what do you think about going to the third floor~su?" The last line was aimed at the spider-maid.

"No thanks," Came the reply, "I don't like the portal."

"See." Shizu deadpanned.

Lupus sighed, "We gotta try at least once. Let me do it, and I promise I won't steal any more of your drinks~su."

"So that was you, wasn't it?" The automaton said, a faintly accusing tone in her voice. She looked back at Entoma, then turned to face Lupusregina who was grinning.

"Very well, but if Entoma doesn't like it, I will personally make sure that you are deprived of your outdoor rights. I will also be telling Yuri about this. She and Sebas will decide your fate."

"Alrighty then!" Lupusregina looked supremely unconcerned as she grabbed Entoma and strode out the door.

"What are we doing Lupu?" Entoma asked, draped over the werewolf's arm.

"_You_ are going to be going through this [**Gate**]." Lupus replied happily, "I'm going to follow you through~su."

"As well as I." Shizu's voice came from behind them, her face as expressionless as ever.

"What happened to telling Big Sis Yuri?"

"I realized that she will not allow this to happen... I must admit, I am also interested to see how this will go. Sorry Entoma."

"No! Wait!" The arachnoid started struggling, her voice squeaking in panic.

"This is for your own good Entoma~su!" Lupus exclaimed, launching Entoma through the portal, and onto the cold, hard floor on the other side.

"WAAAH!" Entoma screamed, jumping up. The walls were filthy, covered with grime from who-knows-what. Entoma pulled her sleeves up from the ground, shaking them to get any residue off.

She heard the two others Pleiades emerge behind her, and she turned towards them, panicked. "Why!?"

"I told you." Shizu commented, "It wasn't going to be solved by throwing her through the portal."

"Damn, I guess that didn't work." Lupus grouched, "You don't feel any different do you. Entoma?"

The arachnoid was shivering on the spot, not wanting to move any further along the corridor. Unintelligible whimpers could be heard emanating from under her mask, along with the constant stream of "_Dirty… Dirty"_

"I'm going to get a maid detail down here, just so Entoma can move. I will be right back."

Shizu disappeared back into the [**Gate**], leaving the two Pleiades alone.

"Hey, what's going on out th-"

A massive cockroach standing on his back legs and wearing a massive crown stepped into the hallway, the wall sealing up behind him. He halted upon seeing who was standing there.

"Eater of my children." He growled, "You dare stand here before me!"

"Don't forget about me." Lupusregina announced, her eyes sparkling with malice, "Hello, Kyouhukou."

"L-lady Lupusregina." The cockroach king stammered, "Why are you here alongside _her_?"

"_Entoma_ is my sister, in case you've forgotten~su." The werewolf replied, placing emphasis on her name, "And we're just here for a moment, don't get your legs in a twist~su. Oh! Just a warning, there's going to be a horde of maids coming through here in a moment, so you might want to keep your children inside the Black Capsule."

"Wait wha-"

"I'm back." Shizu exited the portal alongside the detail of Homunculus maids that she had retrieved.

"To think we just cleaned this hallway yesterday." One maid commented, already starting to clean around Entoma.

Gradually the hallway began to lose the layers of slime, and Entoma started to breathe calmly again.

"That looks better.~su" Lupus congratulated. More than a few maids blushed as they passed her to enter the [**Gate**].

"How are you, Entoma?" Shizu asked, approaching the slowly relaxing Arachnoid.

"Slightly," Entoma replied breathily, "Right now, I feel hungry."

"No doubt for my own children." Kyouhukou asked, his voice trembling with barely restrained anger. He hadn't moved from his spot since the hallway had been cleaned.

"Actually… no."

"WHAT?" Everyone in Entoma's vicinity turned to stare at her open-mouthed, all except for Shizu who wore her customary bland exterior.

"I don't want to go into the Black Capsule. It's disgusting and unkempt in there, even worse than it was out here."

Kyouhukou was taken aback, confusion evident in his tone as he stammered, "G-good, I'd hate to imagine losing even more of my brethren."

"So where do you want to go~su?" Lupus shot a glare at the cockroach king, who shrank in on himself before retreating back inside the Black Capsule.

"Anywhere that has meat, and that is clean." Came the soft reply. Entoma brushed off her dress in disgust.

"The maid cafeteria." Shizu said automatically, "It's always been relatively clean when I visit."

"That means you'll have to go through the [**Gate**] again, are you up for it?" Shizu added as an afterthought.

"I can close my eyes this time since I know you're going to throw me through." Entoma swallowed audibly before continuing, "Just make sure I don't land roughly this time. I don't want any dirt on my dress."

The arachnoid made her way over to the portal, then resolutely turned away from it. She nodded to Lupusregina, who picked up her sister and pushed her through.

The 10th floor was clean. Not surprising considering that it was where the 41 Homunculus Maids lived, yet somehow it wasn't as clean as Entoma wanted it. There was no speck of dust in sight, and yet there was.

"Lady Entoma, are you okay?" A trio of maids approached her, wearing curious expressions.

"D-did you clean here recently?" The arachnoid asked, gingerly tucking her ropy ribbon under her apron so it wouldn't catch any of the dust motes.

"Yes, we did in fact. Why, do you not like it?"

Entoma's answer was cut off by a squeal from one of the maids. The cause being CZ Delta, who had just stepped out of the portal behind Entoma.

"Lady CZ, c-can I have-"

"Come Entoma." Shizu interrupted, brushing past the awed maids.

The arachnoid followed behind closely, glancing nervously around her, and flinching every time something came close to her.

"It's rather squalid, isn't it. Hey, where's Lupu?"

"Right here, and no, I don't think it's that dirty in here ~su." Lupusregina came up alongside Shizu, and leaned close, whispering, "I think her condition's worsening."

"Agreed, I shall monitor her carefully when she eats." The trio entered the canteen, and Entoma recoiled sharply.

"What's wrong?" The automaton asked blandly.

"I-It's disgusting." Entoma whispered, horrified, "There's food everywhere, and the way that they eat… AAAH!"

Her shriek drew the attention of many maids, including Eclair Ecleir Eicler, who was sitting at a table surrounded by his manservants.

"What's going on?" The Rockhopper squawked.

"How can you not see it? The filth? It's everywhere!"

Eclair drew himself up, affronted, "I would never let a speck of grime into _my_ halls!" He pronounced, slapping his flipper down onto the tabletop, "Lady Entoma, rest be assured, these halls are so clean, you can eat off of them!"

At that, the arachnoid gave a visible shudder, "I will not eat off the floor, no matter how clean you think it is. I will-"

Lupus clamped a hand over Entoma's mask, dragging her over to the meal line before she could cause any more of a ruckus. Whispers already rose up behind them.

"Entoma, as soon as you eat, we can return to your room." The werewolf hissed, "So please don't try to offend our cleaning details~su."

Entoma nodded silently, Lupu still holding her mask. The werewolf released her, and the arachnoid could choose what food she wanted.

"Human flesh." She said simply, "Arm meat would be preferable."

The myceloid serving food looked askance, "If Lady Entoma requires it."

Seconds later, a plate was placed in front of the hungry arachnoid. On it lay a severed arm of indiscriminate origin. Under the watchful eyes of Lupus and Shizu, Entoma picked up the plate, careful not to let any part of it touch her dress.

"Let's find a place to stand. I can't bear sitting on th-" Entoma paused, watching a thin rivulet of blood run down the plate and drip on the floor.

"Let's go." Lupus said hurriedly, pushing the frozen arachnoid along.

"LUPUSREGINA BETA, CZ2128 DELTA!"

"Oh shit…" Lupus whimpered.

"We're screwed." Came the calm voice of CZ.

"Your glasses are crooked again!" Entoma whined.

Yuri Alpha stormed into the canteen, maids scattering before her furious stride.

"What were you thinking?" She hissed, her normally calm demeanor replaced entirely by one of barely restrained wrath. "Entoma gone, Shizu gone, reports from Eclair about an unscheduled cleaning on the third floor. What have you been doing?"

"Uh, Shizu, explain." Lupus crouched behind Entoma, terrified of her older sister.

In her customary monotone, the automaton recounted the events of the past hour to her older sister, Entoma cutting in with a few complaints of "_crooked" _and "_dirty"_.

At the end of the story, Yuri's limiter had kicked in, calming her down. She bent down, allowing Entoma to finally adjust the object of her complaints.

"Shizu, Lupus, I will be informing Lord Ainz about this… something that you _failed_ to do." Yuri punctuated her statement with a glare towards her two sisters.

"Forgive me Big Sis Yuri," Shizu spoke, bowing her head slightly.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that~su." Lupus added, sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

Yuri gave them one last stern gaze. "When Entoma is done eating, get her back to her room. Lord Ainz is nearly on a breakthrough, and I must be there to assist him. If I find that you've done something nonsensical…" She let her warning trail off before leaving the trio.

* * *

_...The Great Library of Ashurbanipal…_

"Another."

Ainz Ooal Gown swept the book laying open in front of him to the side, allowing another one to fill the space. Titus Annaeus Secundus, the chief librarian, stood politely next to him. The massive library doors opened, allowing the Pleiades' Second-in-Command to walk in.

"Forgive me Lord Ainz. My sisters have somehow gotten Entoma into trouble. Perhaps I should have assigned Lord Sebas to watch duty." Yuri approached her master and bowed, adjusting her spectacles to a more comfortable position.

"Thank you Yuri." Ainz said gravely, "Now to the task at hand. Through all my searching, I have found nothing, _nothing_ pertaining to Entoma's condition. However, now I believe I know why she is acting like this.

With a flourish, he showed her the title of the book.

" 'The Fifth Journal of Genjiro' " Yuri read, "Lord Genjiro must have written a lot about Entoma."

In truth, journals 1-2 had been about the man's various problems in the real world, and journals 3-4 had been filled with descriptions of creatures from Yggdrasil. Ainz wasn't about to tell Yuri that however.

"Yes. And I have a firm belief that this," Ainz shook the journal in the air, "Will be the key to unraveling the secrets of Entoma's condition."

"Lord Ainz, what about all of those books?" Yuri asked, pointing towards the large stack of medical books pushed to the side.

"_Oh god, she's asking about those. I couldn't read them, they were much too advanced for someone like me. Whichever guild mate that put them here must've been really studious."_

What Ainz said was, "These had no relevant information to Entoma's condition."

"Truly Lord Ainz is smart if he can pick up information in those sort of books." Yuri said, awed.

Ainz nodded, relieved. "Now, let us see what is inside Genjiro's fifth, and final, journal."

* * *

"Silverware~su."

"Lady Lupusregina, would you like some food first?"

The werewolf gave a pained smile, "Not for me… for her~su."

The myceloid on duty looked past Lupus to see Entoma sitting motionless in front of the, now cold, severed arm.

"I see…" It said carefully, "Well, I shall retrieve a fork for her, and a knife...yes."

It bustled off into the backrooms, and Lupus sighed dramatically.

"Damn it Entoma." She muttered, leaning up against the tray line, "What's with you and your neatness all of a sudden~su. You remind me of a certain Doppelganger… wait-"

* * *

_...Ashurbanipal_

"I have programmed Entoma to be a member of the Pleiades, a group of battle maids. While her duties _may _be being the last line of defense, I also gave her my penchant for neatness…" Ainz trailed off, "That's it! Something had to go wrong with Entoma's coding. But… how is that possible? We are no longer in Yggdrasil!"

He stood up, his robes rippling grandiosity as he paced. Now that he knew what was going on, he could formulate a solution to this problem. The only question was, how? Then it struck him...what better way to solve this problem, then by asking the only other denizen of Nazarick with an obsessively neat personality.

"Yuri, with me. Titus, thank you for your help."

"I am grateful that it pleaseth you, Lord Ainz." The librarian murmured, bowing to the retreating back of his master.

* * *

"Pandora's Actor." Lupus announced, standing next to CZ.

"Uwah…"

"Pandora's Actor? Lord Ainz's creation?" Entoma asked, daintily sawing away at the arm with her recently acquired knife. She then dropped it in disgust, blood congealed on the blade.

"He's by far the only other one in Nazarick that sounds like you Entoma." Lupus explained, "Besides… you're basically done with that food anyway~su."

Entoma nodded slowly, "I guess. Won't we need Lord Ainz's permission though?"

"You will!" The Overlord boomed, entering the canteen, staring over the suddenly bowed heads of every being in the room. Yuri stood next to him, her face showing a small modicum of excitement.

"Come with me, you three. We are going to the Treasury."

The three pleiades followed, Entoma nervously checking her surroundings for anything that might cause her to have another panic attack.

Ainz gathered the group around him and triggered the Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown he wore on one bony finger, teleporting them to the Treasury.

"LOOOORD AIIINZ!"

The operalike pronouncement from the smartly dressed, egg-headed form in the middle of the room drew a small "_Uwah"_ from a certain automaton.

Ainz clapped a hand to his face, inwardly groaning. He was starting to regret bringing _everyone_ here.

"Pandora's Actor," He grunted, "Have you been told about Entoma's condition?"

"Nein, " The Doppelganger shook his head sadly, "No one has been in here today… until now!"

He pranced towards Entoma, inspecting her from every angle. The arachnoid drew back, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"I cannot guess what is wrong Mein Vater." Pandora's Actor bemoaned, "Please tell me! Please! Please!"

Ainz twitched, but controlled himself. "Entoma has been feeling much like you."

"Has she also been getting the urge to sing '_Heil dir im Siegerkranz_'?" The doppelganger asked excitedly, sweeping his hat off of his egg-shaped head.

"_Uwah."_

"No!" Ainz said sharply, "She's been feeling uncomfortable whenever staring at something dirty, or crooked."

"Aha!" Pandora's Actor shouted, "So Lord Ainz wants me to take her under my guiding hand, and to-"

"Follow me." Ainz said firmly, dragging his creation by a long-sleeved arm.

Now in a secluded area of the treasury, Ainz's red glare bored deep into the doppelganger's empty sockets. "Pandora's Actor… I need your help." He said reluctantly, "How exactly do you keep your composure when you exit the treasury?"

Pandora's Actor looked delighted, well, as delighted as an expressionless Doppelganger could. "It's easy mein Vater!" He exclaimed, "I merely-" He spread his hands outwards, staring up at the vaulted ceiling, "Think of YOUU!"

If the Overlord could blush, he would have, instead he merely shook his head.

"_Well this was a bust." _He thought, moodily, "_Pandora's Actor has me to focus on, but Genjiro is gone. Besides, now that I think about it, he isn't exactly like Entoma."_

"Very well, Pandora's Actor. I will leave Entoma here with you for the time being. Thank you for your help." Ainz exited back to where the Pleiades were. Entoma sat on a chest, swinging her stockinged legs idly.

The Overlord couldn't help but notice that her talismans had been rearranged on her legs to resemble perfect rows.

"Lord Ainz, the Treasury is amazing! It's so neat and orderly! Some gold piles could need dusting, but otherwise…" Entoma stopped, catching her breath.

"That's good to hear Entoma." Ainz rumbled, "Uh, Yuri, CZ, Lupus, could I speak to you for a second?"

Pandora's Actor, immediately realizing that Lord Ainz needed privacy, went over to distract Entoma.

"I have almost figured it out." Ainz lied, "For now, I will be leaving Entoma in here. You three will be coming with me."

The trio bowed before waving goodbye to an oblivious Entoma and teleporting out of the Treasury with Ainz.

"Where'd Lord Ainz go?" Entoma asked, bewildered.

"Lord Ainz!" Pandora's Actor sang, "Is going back to Nazarick in order to… tuck your sisters in to sleep."

"But my sisters don't go to bed until-"

"Oops!" Pandora's Actor 'accidentally' knocked over a pouch of gold coins.

Entoma scrambled to pick them up, aided by the Doppelganger. By the time they finished, Entoma had forgotten about what they had been talking about, which was Pandora's Actor's plan all along.

"Pandora?"

"Ja?"

"I-I wanted to ask you, how did you get this place so neat?"

At this, the doppelganger laughed, "Diligence, Entoma! Lord Ainz depends on me to organize the treasury, so I organize the treasury based on the type of equipment, type of weaponry, type of magic item, and so on."

"How long did that take?" Entoma idly spun a web between her two claws, the pattern slowly forming a perfect geometric pattern.

"Not long actually, I was helped a lot by your creator, Herr Genjiro."

"Lord Genjiro was the only one to truly understand me." Entoma commented, "I wish he were here to help me."

"I forgot that you didn't have your creator with you. I beg my forgiveness." Pandora's Actor swept off his hat once again, and gave a low, apologetic bow.

Entoma winced as the Doppelganger's symmetry was broken, but decided not to comment. "You… need any help around here?" She asked, placing the now complete web down on the flat chest top.

"Actually, yes!" Pandora's Actor ran around a neat stack of gold coins, his trailing sleeve barely missing it. He returned, carrying a miniature box.

"These are the collective financial records of The Great Tomb of Nazarick!" He announced, hefting the box reverently, "I haven't organized these in quite a long time. In fact, I believe that Lord Genjiro may have been the last one to touch these."

"Lord Genjiro?" Entoma whispered, reaching out a claw. She recoiled in disgust, as the box was coated with a fine layer of dust. Pandora's Actor noticed it too, and produced a dustrag out of seemingly nowhere to wipe off the top.

However, before the Doppelganger could open the lid, Ainz teleported back into the treasury, this time he was alone.

"Thank you for watching over Entoma, Pandora's Actor." He complimented, "But now, I believe it's time to cure your ailment. Come here Entoma."

"Thank you Pandora's Actor." Entoma said gratefully, before being teleported out of the Treasury, and back into Nazarick proper.

"Here's my plan," Ainz started, "I'm going to completely wipe your memory of today. My reasoning being that since it started today, something must have happened earlier to trigger it. If I can remove that trigger, your condition should never pop up… if that makes sense."

"I trust Lord Ainz to do what's right for me." Entoma's voice was determined.

"Excellent. I'll bring you to your room, might as well have a familiar place to wake up to."

"Lord Ainz, where'd you get the idea to do this?"

The Overlord nodded slowly. Her memories would be erased anyway, so it was okay to tell her.

"I've been perfecting an amnesia spell." He said, "I usually test on CZ, and it suddenly dawned on me that I can try it on you."

"Thank you, Lord Ainz for explaining this to your humble servant." Entoma bowed quickly. "If something goes wrong…?"

"I promise, nothing will go wrong." Ainz said firmly, "Your sisters will be with you the entire time."

Entoma swallowed hard as she passed an abstract painting. When they reached the portal, she closed her eyes and walked through it bravely.

* * *

Ainz fretted. Too many things could go wrong. He didn't know if the procedure worked. He looked down upon Entoma, who was sleeping peacefully upon her evenly patterned web.

"Lord Ainz, did it…?"

Ainz didn't respond to the worried sounding Yuri, instead he placed a hand on Entoma's mask. The spell [**Control Amnesia**] had involved sifting through the arachnoid's memories and removing specific ones. He had tested it with CZ countless times before, yet she was an automaton, and Entoma was an organic creature.

Well, the trigger was gone at least. He made sure of that. Apparently, her condition had been caused by a coding loop, which had been described further in Genjiro's 5th journal. It had been something that happened in the morning. Although, with all the words being thrown around at that time, he couldn't pinpoint exactly what.

"I will leave you to watch over her." Ainz commanded, "For now, I shall inform the Floor Guardians."

* * *

"En-chan!"

Slowly the arachnoid opened her eyes. A shadow loomed over her, cast by all 5 of her sisters, who were standing over her.

"W-why are you all here?" She asked, looking around, "Did someone rearrange my room?"

"Excellent." Shizu deadpanned, pulling out a calorie drink.

Yuri leaned in close, "How do you feel, Entoma?"

"What do you mean? I feel the same as always. Wait, why are your glasses crooked?"

Yuri carefully straightened her 'crooked on purpose' spectacles. "No reason." She replied, sounding relieved.

Lupus grinned happily, "Glad you're feeling good En-Chan~su."

"Why? Was I sick or something?"

"Yes, but you're fine now." Narberal Gamma was the next to speak, her expression soft, "Lord Ainz healed you."

"I'll have to thank him." Entoma whispered, "Isn't there a meeting today? Lord Ainz announced it yesterday."

"Yes." Solution Epsilon interjected smoothly, remembering that Entoma's 'yesterday' was actually two days ago. "Lord Ainz has changed it to tomorrow however. That means you can get more rest."

"Come on sisters. Entoma… I'm glad you're alright." Yuri said tenderly.

Entoma's sisters exited, leaving the arachnoid on her strangely even-patterned web.

_End…_

_Massive thanks to the Usual Gang for betaing!_


End file.
